Bunga
by celubba
Summary: Untuk Glvmomochan. / Dalam sebuah nama terdapat sebersit harapan, begitu pun nama Sakura. / Sakura H x Mebuki H -Sakura's Mom in RTN. / AU. OOC. Typo. Beberapa bahasa tidak baku.


"Pantas saja namanya Sakura, rambutnya seperti bunga sakura, sih," celetuk salah seorang teman Sakura ketika topi yang gadis kecil itu kenakan untuk menutupi rambut merah mudanya agar tidak diejek karena berwarna aneh tersingkap oleh angin yang berembus di sekitar taman bermain itu.

"Rambutnya memang mirip bunga sakura, tapi wajahnya gak mirip-seindah bunga sakura, tuh. Apalagi jidat lebarnya itu." Seorang yang lain ikut menyahut.

"Iya, ya, memang tidak mirip bunga."

"Terus kenapa Ibunya memberi nama Sakura, ya? Padahal, kan, gak ada mirip-miripnya."

.

Bunga―

_disclaimer_: MK-_sensei_

_note:_ nama Ibunya Sakura diambil dari _movie_ _Road to Ninja_.

selamat membaca

.

.

"Ibu...," Sakura kecil berusia enam tahunan itu mendekat ke arah Mebuki yang sedang duduk di teras sambil merajut.

Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya, segaris senyum terpeta di bibirnya ketika mendapati Sakura, sang buah hati, berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Setelah duduk di kursi panjang yang sama dengan Mebuki, Sakura nampak merenggut kesal. "Ibu..., kenapa namaku Sakula, sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura bertanya begitu?" Ditaruhnya rajutan setengah jadinya di meja yang ada di sebelah tempatnya duduk, kini ia mencoba fokus pada sang anak.

"Habisnya, namaku sama sepelti bunga sakula, kayak gak ada nama lain _aja_." Gadis kecil yang bahkan belum lancar mengucapkan huruf 'r' itu lantas mendelik sebal pada sebatang pohon sakura yang ada di perkarangan rumah kedua orang tuanya. Kembali teringat percakapan teman-temannya tadi mengenai namanya, membuatnya kian kesal saja.

Mebuki hanya memutar bola matanya jenaka. _Ada-ada saja pertanyaan anak ini_, batinnya heran. "Itu karena Ibu dan Ayah ingin Sakura tumbuh layaknya bunga."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Tapi, kan, bunga cepat layu, belalti Sakula juga akan cepat layu, dong?"

Sambil terkekeh karena pemikiran sang buah hati, Mebuki mengarahkan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke wajah Sakura, ia mencubit hidung mungil gadis kecilnya pelan. "Bukan begitu maksudnya, Sayang."

"Telus apa?"

Ia memandang tepat di sepasang _emerald_ bening Sakura. "Anak Ibu ini ingin sekali tahu, ya?" Segera Sakura mengangguk.

"Dalam sebuah nama, terdapat harapan dari setiap orang tua untuk anaknya." Mebuki menjelaskan dengan nada mendongeng. Sedangkan Sakura memejamkan matanya, mulai memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Ibundanya. "Ayah dan Ibu memberi nama Sakura itu karena kami ingin, kelak Sakura akan seperti bunga yang selalu ingin mengembang."

"Seperti bunga yang selalu mekar sepanjang musim―bukan hanya musim semi saja, tidak peduli seberapa kasarnya guyuran hujan menghujam bunga itu, tidak peduli seberapa teriknya matahari yang hampir membakar bunga itu."

"Hanya itu?"

Mendengar respon singkat Sakura, Mebuki mendengus pelan, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kami ingin, bunga itu akan tumbuh pada setiap hati, akan tegar walau dalam belukar, dan akan tetap berkembang di mana pun tempatnya ditaburkan."

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Dirasanya sekarang mulai terjawab pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang dalam benaknya: mengapa tak jarang orang tua memberi nama anak seperti nama bunga? Layaknya namanya sendiri.

"Tidak hanya itu...," Sakura menengadah menatap Mebuki yang kembali menyambung ucapannya. "Kami memberi nama Sakura pada Sakura itu karena kami yakin, kelak Sakura akan tumbuh seindah bunga sakura di musim semi."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya dengan mata berseri-seri. Diingatnya baik-baik setiap perkataan Ibunya tentang arti namanya tadi, agar jika suatu saat ada yang mengejek namanya, ia mempunyai jawaban yang tepat untuk ejekkan itu.

"Ng, kalau begitu, Sakula mau main lagi." Dengan cepat gadis kecil itu bangun dari duduknya, lalu beranjak hendak pergi ke taman bermain lagi.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore, ya, Sayang," pesan Mebuki yang dibalas anggukkan Sakura sebelum gadis kecil itu berlari menuju taman bermain yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Saat sudah tak terlihat lagi sosok malaikat kecilnya, Mebuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang tak juga luntur dari bibirnya. "Dan jadilah bunga yang berguna, kelak, Sayang," gumamnya pelan sambil kembali pada pekerjaannya semula, merajut.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

* * *

_A/N_: Sebuah _fict_ yang terinspirasi dari soal UN beberapa bulan lalu, hoho. Karena sebentar lagi bulan suci ramadhan usai, saya minta maaf (yang sebesar-besarnya) pada kalian semua (yang merasa saya pernah membuat kalian jengkel atau marah karena ulah saya), terlebih untuk _reviewer_ yang jarang saya balas _review_-nya gegara saya sudah jarang ngenet dan serba dari hape -~-

Ehm, terima kasih sudah mau baca, ya. Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk adik kecilku, **Glvmomochan** ^^ semoga apa yang diharapkannya segera terwujud ^^xd

* * *

―_by_ celubba, 11/08/12


End file.
